Sailor Moon G: Goddesses
by Miss Eureka Destiny
Summary: A Sailor Moon and Godfather III crossover. Fairly unique. ON HIATUS


**IMPORTANT: READ THIS FIRST******

**Foreword**

This fanfiction is a _Bishoujo__ Senshi Sailor Moon_ and **The Godfather III** crossover. Sound shockingly bizarre? It will be. The double inspiration for this fic is my love of _Sailor Moon_ and my compassion for Michael's anguished character in the third film. One of my favorite aspects of _Sailor Moon_ was that these huge supernatural wars which affected all of us were taking place in secret as we went on with our daily ordinary lives. People in that story universe thought they knew what the "real world" was, but really, they were completely living in a fantasy dream bubble, which if the Sailor Scouts had let burst by failing in their mission, everyone would then swiftly realize as their planet was helplessly conquered by an alien invasion, the many governments in the world not knowing what the heck was going on as their officials pointlessly shouted to the monsters "You're ordered to stop in the name of…" whatever country. I always wanted to write a story about someone in the "real world" finding out about the Sailor Scouts and what the truth of their own pathetic, protected existence was; and what story is more about the "real world" than **The Godfather Trilogy**? These people who think they have meaningful power and are in full touch with reality being dropped into the BSSM universe where they find out that they are, in fact, nothing, will be an interesting writing experience.

There is one important thing that readers of this fic should know. In the movie, Michael was portrayed as having been more in love with Apollonia than with Kay, as if the Sicilian lass was his soulmate. In the book, however, this was not the case at all. Puzo made it clear in his writing that what Michael felt for Apollonia was an intense case of lust. Apollonia Vitelli was a sixteen-year-old girl whom Michael saw one day as in the movie. The similarity between book and film, however, ends there. As I read that chapter in the book, Puzo says that this emotion was "nothing like his love for Kay had been, a love that was based as much on her intelligence and sweetness. This was an overwhelming desire to possess, an unerasable printing of the girl's face in his mind." He goes on to tell the readers that Michael didn't feel "so much desire as an insane possessiveness" toward Apollonia. It says that "He dreamed of her beautiful face and body every night" and that he "wanted to own her, as greedily as a miser wants to own gold coins." He was also extremely jealous of her. The book relates that he felt like he wanted "to lock her away in a house, hold her prisoner, and have her only for himself to look at. He didn't even want anyone to see her. He wanted to kill anyone who tried to touch her, claim her, take her away from him." He even throws a murderous glance toward her brother who simply walks into the room and smiles at her. Is this sounding just slightly twisted to anyone yet? The book goes on to say that he wanted to marry her immediately, not waiting longer than a few weeks. I think this was pretty selfish, taking advantage of an adolescent girl who couldn't possibly have been mature enough for that decision yet. Anyway, once they were married it says Michael knew that now he "legally possessed her", and that they spent "hours of feverish lovemaking." Puzo tell us that "for the next few weeks, Apollonia was almost his slave. It was a period of extreme masculine power and sensuality." Does this sound like a loving honeymoon? There is never one instance anywhere in the book where Puzo ever uses the word love or even affection in relation to Michael and Apollonia; always he says either desire, possession, or desire to posses. The part where Apollonia gets killed even focuses totally on Michael's anger at his attacker, rather than any sorrow at the death of his wife. When Michael comes home and marries Kay, he even tells her that he never "figured her to be waiting for him after what happened" and that the reason he hadn't contacted her sooner was because he still thought "she would want nothing to do with him." On top of that, before Michael ever even sees Apollonia, the book says that he was already agonizing about giving Kay up because of what he had become-so it's not even like he really chose Apollonia over Kay if he already had decided not to marry her. From these and more quotes from the book, I drew the impression that this relationship between Michael and Apollonia was totally based on physical beauty and was wholly self-gratifying. I believe that is the world's general definition of the term "lust."

When Puzo uses the term "the thunderbolt", I think what he is implying is an intense desire for someone that strikes you all at once. Now this desire could be either one of two things: love at first sight or incredible lust. The way that you tell the difference is by watching the character's actions and being informed on what kinds of thoughts the character is having towards the desired person. Real love at first sight means you think the person is beautiful because you love them; lust means you "love" the person because they are beautiful. Real love _is_ jealous but not all about possession and physical desire. Thus, in my opinion, Michael did not love Apollonia, he only was lusting after her beauty.

The reason most people don't know this is because they have never read the original book, and the movie version wrongly portrays the situation, keeping Michael's actions the same as in the novel, but not revealing to the audience what was running through his mind, as is revealed in the book. Heck, when I first saw the movie prior to reading the novel, I figured that Michael _must_ have loved Apollonia more than he did Kay, and that Apollonia loved him deeply too. I most certainly didn't assume that she was only sixteen years old. Not that that would matter if it was real love, but it wasn't. In the book, Apollonia doesn't appear to really love Michael in a mature way either; it says that "She was fascinated by him and knew that he must be rich." These sentiments are understandable given her adolescent age and impoverished background, but that sure isn't the romantic picture that the film painted. I think I realize what Puzo's literary purpose for Apollonia was now, though; after her death, Michael tells someone to contact his father and tell him that: "I want to be his son." So, apparently, Apollonia is what pushed Michael over the edge in deciding to become the Godfather. She also changed his mind about giving up Kay. (Remember, he tells Kay that what's really important is that they have each other? I always thought he delivered the lines in that scene as if they were lessons he had discovered, and now it makes sense why.) Anyway, I'm sorry if you were perhaps a fan of Michael and Apollonia's romance, but this situation isn't my original idea-it's what Mario Puzo himself wrote. All of the online movie reviews of **The Godfather Trilogy** which report Michael's soulmate as being Apollonia are utterly inaccurate, but it's understandable how without knowledge of the original book content and with only the movie scenes to go by, people would naturally be ignorant. I sure was until I read it; but enough about that.

On another note, I have always thought of the immortal Sailor Scouts, sometimes labeled by Naoko Takeuchi in her original manga as "the goddesses", as being superhumanly beautiful when they were transformed, like the elvin maidens in Tolkien's **The Lord of the Rings**. I would figure that the standard level of beauty for a Sailor Scout would be about what Luthien Tinuviel's was, and that is how I am going to write the story. (If you don't read Tolkien, just know that the Sailor Scouts are so beautiful that in beholding them you would immediately know they were more than human.)

This story will begin immediately following the show's final series _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars _and will incorporate elements from both the manga and the anime versions of BSSM, but, if you are familiar with the story, you shouldn't be confused. If you are, feel free to e-mail me with any questions on plot references. I am planning on making this fanfiction a real series-form tale with about forty episodes, as each SM series had. For this reason, this piece will be a long work in progress, as I am going to have to first script an episode of _Sailor Moon_ in order to determine what the appropriate length of one of my episodes will look like in written form, and then go on to produce forty of them. The name of the series is _Sailor moon G_, with "G" standing for "Goddesses." Prior to the release of the first episode of this series, I will also post three additional episodes which my fanfiction will pretend had taken place in the earlier series of the show: (1) an episode in _Sailor Moon S_ which will feature Kay getting heartsnatched; (2) an episode in _Sailor Moon SS_ which will feature Michael having his dream mirror targeted; and (3) an episode in _Sailor Moon SS_ which will feature the Dead Moon Circus attempting to kill the beautiful dreamers whom they have failed to spiritually eliminate with dream mirror destruction by sending out a youma to physically eliminate their living bodies, one of whom such targets will be Michael. That's about all of this fic's plot I want to reveal in this synopsis. The fanfiction is based almost entirely on the English version of BSSM, so I will use the English names, Neptune and Uranus will be cousins instead of lovers, and I will have to pretend that the show happened in New York City instead of Tokyo, where the girls attended Japanese-run schools or something similarly along those lines, in explanation of their uniforms. (From that basis, I'll assume they named the future kingdom Crystal _Tokyo_ in fond memory of their ancient girlhood days at Japanese academic institutions or something. Rather silly, I know, but it's about the best that can be done for story coherency if the show takes place in America, which in the case of this fanfiction, it has to. Oh well. It didn't make sense how no one in the whole show looked Japanese anyway-and Molly Baker's accent sounded distinctly Brooklyn. Really, Dic and Cloverway did intentionally gear the show to be transpiring in America, so I figure, with everyone looking American and speaking English, it's not ultimately a big deal. The more important aspect of the show is its plot, not its setting.) By the way, I claim the names "Nevalessa" and "Hireta" for two of my original characters.

On a last note, this fanfiction is currently rated **PG-13** for violence, sex, and mature themes, but at a later date, based on what I decide to include in the plot, I may have to upgrade it to an **R** for the same elements in a more extreme form. Anyway, I hope you might take the time to read and review!!!

P.S. In the future, there will be web page for this fanfiction which will post images and song lyrics that go with it. It will be updated along with the story. When I have created this site, and each successive time I update it, I will let you know in an Author's Note at the beginning of a story chapter.

P.S.S. I sometimes communicate with my readers via my author bio. If a story has not been updated after a considerable length of time, the reason why will more than likely be given on that page.

P.S.S.S. **Read the Author's notes below.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!!!!!!!HEY!!!!!!!!**

**Read this! Read this! Read this! Read this! Read this! Read this!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Godfather Trilogy or Sailor Moon. I make no profit off this composition.

**Author's Notes:** **Don't take this first chapter seriously. **Here's what the deal is: I originally had posted just the above foreword on this site, intending to work on the actual story later. However, it was brought to my attention that enforced a policy which disallowed the using of the chapter system to post mere "previews", which, I admit, my foreword justly fell under the jurisdiction of. The unfortunate thing is I am simultaneously endeavoring to maintain a 3.6 for a college scholarship and battling an ongoing chronic health ailment. Thus, my parents have forbidden fanfiction writing until next summer. So, the only way to keep my story from being kicked off the site was to quickly post something, anything, to function as a first chapter. Therefore, I wrote this pathetic little snippet in about fifteen minutes and posted it below. I am extremely upset by this necessity. This is not anywhere near my best work, I am terribly embarrassed from it, and I _implore_ you not to judge me by it. I just had to post _something_, so that this story wouldn't be just a preview, and I could keep it on the site. Next summer, I'm going to be writing this story in earnest, replacing this first chapter with a far superior one. And, I carefully checked, this is within site guidelines: the story is no longer just a preview. It has actual story content, apart from the foreword and Author's notes, so I am not using the chapter system as just a placeholder for my previews or my ramblings. Therefore, it has no stated grounds for which to be removed. As far as admittedly replacing the first chapter later on goes, that's an option contained within the site's official protocol for posting stories-people replace original chapters with new material all the time, all I did was let you know about it before I did it. Therefore, I am not violating any of 's expressed rules, policies, or guidelines in handling my story this way and am not liable to have it removed. I do apologize, though, about the long wait there will be for an update-if it was up to me, I'd be writing this story day and night, but I'm under strict orders to put other things first. If you lose interest due to such a long wait, it's perfectly understandable-but, if you really like the foreword, then stick out the next nine months, because I _will_ write this story as soon as the bright sun of next summer dawns, _promise._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ __

Michael Corleone sat hunched in a heap on the opera stairs, lost in his agony. He didn't even feel the tears falling down his face, didn't hear the sounds around him. All he registered was a mind-numbing misery, a hell of anguish, that swallowed up his whole being in an excruciating emptiness. She was gone…_dead_. Mary, his daughter, lying right there so near to him, lifeless in her own blood. Never would he hug her again, would he hear the sweet sound of her voice. Gone forever. Murdered before his very eyes by someone after him-it was his fault. He heard over and over again her last word on this earth, touched with confusion: "Dad?" Appropriate, he'd caused it. From somewhere, Michael heard Kay's tormented screams tearing through the night, further ripping his heart into shreds-the only one in the world who could equally understand this suffering, and she was isolated from him, Now, they were both gone, and he was left alone. Dead Kay, dead Mary, so he'd destroyed mother and daughter? God, _why_-as if, of course he knew why for him, but why Mary, why her so innocent and kind? Oh God, he hated living now! He buried his face in his hands, unable to stand the heartache. It had all happened so fast; it seemed as though, if he just tried hard enough, he could reach back across time and grab her, save her from that shot. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't bear to look at her-he felt so alone.

Kay was sobbing uncontrollably, her body violently racked with grief. She'd never in all her life know such heartbreak. Her little girl, her precious little girl, had been taken from her before her very eyes. Kay wept bitterly. What had she ever done to deserve this kind of agony, why had her life turned out this way?

Anthony held his hysterical mother, trying to simultaneously comfort her and restrain her from clawing at his sister's body. Connie couldn't see through her tears as she pulled her black shawl closer around her, wishing she could just fade away from it all. For a moment, Vincent just stared incredulously at the horrible scene; then, he dashed up the stairs to the grieving group and simply stood there, rigid in heartache and rage. His world had stopped turning-dear beautiful Mary, killed…someone would pay dearly for this, would wish they had never heard the name of Corleone.

The bodyguards all stood silent. The priests performed signs and offered prayers to Heaven. The Sicilian police, amidst other less legal officials, rushed up the broad stairs, heavily armed, into the opera house. The rest of the general groups of people flew down the red-carpeted steps and away down the street. A few passers-by paused to stare in horror at the awful scene. Finally, some officials approached the distraught family to gather up the body of the young female victim.

The Corleones continued to mourn. It was the nightmare of nightmares. Mary was dead.

Atop the lofty roof of the opera house, however, a lone, odd figure looked on in secret…a mysterious, white-gowned young girl. She lifted her trembling hands to her mouth as her large blue eyes poured crystalline tears of compassion. "_Oh no_," she brokenly cried. "Oh no, _Michael, Kay_!" Clutching a small, strange glowing stone in her slender hand, the girl slowly calmed herself and drew a resolute breath. "Don't worry," she spoke, in a tone that was somehow oddly possessed of sweetest softness yet highest authority. "I won't let it end this way…"


End file.
